


The Adventures of Oh Sehun and Huang Zitao (With the Additions of Several Other People)

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, alternate universe - mall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sehun and Huang Zitao are teenagers working part-time at the mall. Stupid shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no point to this fic. I wrote this while I was at a Costco and waiting for my parents to haul a TV into the cart. For some reason I thought making this into a multi-part fanfic was a good idea even though I can't come up with a plot for this

"That guy has a nice ass."

"Mm, it's mediocre."

"How about that one over there? You can really see the curves of his ass."

"He's okay."

Sehun popped his bubblegum balloon with a pout. "Your standards are way too high, Zitao."

The older boy raised an eyebrow at his best friend and coworker. "What's wrong with my high standards? It's not like it affects you."

Sehun slammed his fist down on the counter, upsetting the stand of key chains that was mostly used as decoration since nobody ever thought to buy them. "It does affect me! It means that my best friend is going to have a super hot boyfriend with a sweet ass while I only get a normal guy."

"Boohoo," Zitao whined in his mock-Sehun voice. "I'm Oh Sehun and I want my boyfriend to be as hot as Huang Zitao's boyfriend! 'Cause if I don't, I won't know how to live with myself!"

"Suck my ass, you piece of monkey shit!" Sehun growled as he flipped off the other boy.

"Don't mind if I fucking do, twink lord!" Both boys angrily glared at each other while Sehun began to unzip his pants. Zitao's eyes flitted south for a brief second and for a moment he felt himself stop breathing. Was that a...? That couldn't be. Sehun had more pride than to wear that!

"Don't ask," Sehun said. "Jongin and I made a bet. Loser had to wear a thong."

"I can see your balls," Zitao whispered in horror. He quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure that there wouldn't be any potential customers and checked the TV which was connected to multiple security cameras to make sure that he and Sehun weren't on camera. (Because lord knows that if the boss checked the video later that day and saw Sehun without his pants on they'd be fired.)

"Well? Are you gonna suck my ass?" Sehun tugged his skinny jeans down to his knees and turned around to shove his ass in Zitao's crotch. The later jumped back to put some breathing space between his dick and Sehun's ass.

"I don't understand why we always take everything literally," Zitao said as he eyed Sehun's ass. Honestly speaking, it was very plush and round, but Zitao couldn't imagine himself putting his mouth on that. "I mean, I remember very clearly when I told you to suck my dick and you actually did."

"We're very stupid teenagers," Sehun admitted. "Anyways, you still owe me for that favor. You still have to buy me some bubble tea."

"Bubble tea?" Zitao spat. "I'll buy you bubble tea after our shift, then. And pull up your pants. You look stupid with your ass hanging out."

"Nah." Sehun pushed his ass against Zitao's crotch again. "The bubble tea was for that one time I got Yixing's phone number for you. You need to eat my ass for that one time I gave you a blowjob."

"When we get home," Zitao sighed. "I'm not gonna suck your ass while we're at work."

"Fine," Sehun reluctantly agreed. "But you better treat me to bubble tea before we leave the mall."

"Alright," Zitao groaned. He watches Sehun pull up his jeans. Just before his ass could be covered, Zitao reached out and gave Sehun's ass a small smack. The younger boy turned his head around and gave his friend a glare.

"Buy me dinner first and you can touch this sweet ass," he scoffed and tugged his jeans up. Zitao rolled his eyes and let the other fix himself up. As he begins to zone out with his eyes glued to the opposite wall, he spots somebody outside the store pulling the door open.

"Holy shit," Zitao said in a hushed whisper. Sehun looked up after zipping up his fly and followed Zitao's gaze to a tall man with his long hair up in a ponytail and face pulled into a stern look. "He looks like a hot daddy."

"Welcome," Sehun happily chirped to the man as he walked in. He sounded much more happier when compared to times he greeted regular customers. The man looked over and nodded.

"I'd fuck him," Zitao said while he leaned over to whisper in Sehun's ear.

"I call dibs on him," was Sehun's replied.

Sehun fell over with a loud yelp when Zitao shoved him to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Joonmyun and Kim Minseok are college students working part-time at the mall to pay off student loans. A certain college freshman likes to pester them both. (Specifically Minseok.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no explanation for this

"I can't believe he tried that on you," Joonmyun said, his eyebrows pushed together into a frown. "Luhan is really into you."

"He's obsessed with me!" Minseok exclaimed. "He tried to get me to go to a concert the other day. I don't even like the band. They play heavy metal."

"Gross. If he's so obsessed with you, how come he doesn't know what kind of music you like?"

"I don't know," Minseok sighed. He brushed some sugar off of the counter and propped his arm on it. "Honestly, I wish I hadn't met him. I know he was lost and I'm a sucker for helping out people, but I knew that one day something bad will come out of being too helpful." Minseok sighed heavily.

"You're always nice. I'd say it's one of your biggest flaws," Joonmyun replies with a small chuckle.

"Minseok hyung!" The man visibly flinched at the voice who suddenly sang his name in glee. He quickly ducked behind the counter and gestured for Joonmyun to play it cool.

"Luhan-ssi," Joonmyun said with a forced smile as the former bounded up to the coffee stand. "Can I take your order?"

"Where's Minseok hyung?" Luhan asked, completely ignoring Joonmyun. He stood on tiptoe to look around for the man. "I thought I saw him."

"He's not here today," Joonmyun lied. "He has the day off."

"You're a horrible liar, Joonmyun. I know what days he works." Luhan leaned over the counter and immediately spotted the top of Minseok's pink head. "Oh, there you are, hyung! What are you doing down there?"

"Nothing! Just cleaning." Minseok stood up and hit his head on the counter in the process. He cried out in pain as he clutched his head in his hands.

"My baby!" Luhan squeaked. He took Minseok's head in his own hands and cradled him. "Aw, I think you have a bump on your head. You should go get that checked out."

"I'm fine, thank you very much," Minseok sighed. Luhan kisses the top of his head, which makes the other sigh even more. "Look, Luhan. I have work and if the manager comes and finds you doing...this to me, he's going to have me fired. And that would be the fifth time I'd have to look for a job."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Luhan peppers Minseok's head with kisses. The latter groans and gives up.

"Should I call security?" Joonmyun gingerly asked.

Luhan whipped his head towards Joonmyun, his eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare and snarled, "No!" He returns to his normal self when he began to cuddle and coo to Minseok like a baby. Perturbed by Luhan, Joonmyun's hand slowly reached under the counter and searched for the telephone.

Luhan finally releases the other from his vice grip. The pink-haired man straightens up and fixed his clothes. "Minseok hyung! Clock out early today. I want to show you something!" Luhan smiled brightly as his eyes twinkled in glee.

"I can't, Luhan," Minseok said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm in desperate need of money to pay off loans. I can't slack off to run around the mall with you."

"Please?" Luhan pouted. "It'll only be for a moment."

Minseok shook his head. "Sorry, but no."

"Oh." Luhan's smile dropped and his eyes lost the happy sparkle to them. "Sorry for bothering you." He turned around and took a step forward, but was tugged back by a hand gripping his wrist.

"Wait. We...we can hang out after my shift. It ends at five." Minseok cringes inwardly and mentally cusses himself out. What are you doing?! his conscience screamed.

"Really?" Luhan gushed, the smile returning to his face. He leaned over the counter and throws his arms over Minseok's shoulders, bringing him into a huge bear hug. "Thank you, hyung!"

"Yeah, whatever," Minseok grumbled. He gently but firmly pushed Luhan away. "Go bother somebody else. I'll see you after work."

"Okay, I'll see you later hyung!" Luhan pecked Minseok on the cheek and finally left the other in peace. Once the other was out of earshot, Minseok let himself groan loudly.

"What have I done to myself?" Minseok griped.

"He called you hyung," Joonmyun said from out of the blue. Minseok looked over at the other man.

"What about it?" The pink-haired man asked.

Joonmyun shook his head. "Nothing. I just thought he was a third-year like you."

"He's just fresh in college," Minseok explained. Under his breath he adds, "He's so childish, though."

"We should get to work. I think the manager saw us with Luhan," Joonmyun said. He pointed out a man standing a few meters away from the coffee stand, pretending to sample to some cologne. Minseok reluctantly agreed.


End file.
